


Overwatch: Force Four

by MsFaust



Series: Marvelous Crossovers [6]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Becoming heroes, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Redemption, Superpowers, Synopsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A synopsis for an Overwatch/Fantastic Four fusion/pastiche.
Series: Marvelous Crossovers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563217





	Overwatch: Force Four

The story opens with Satya going over some files while a news report plays in the background, announcing the repeal of the Petras Act following the discovery of “extensive corruption among its supporters.” An intern briefly pops in to tell her that Vishkar’s CEO, Hakeem Aamir, wishes to see her. In Aamir’s office, he tells Satya that he has received word of a planned attempt to steal the Rahu Oscillator, an experimental generator inspired by the work of Siebren de Kuiper, and asks her to help prevent the theft. Meanwhile, Junkrat and Roadhog have received a call with a job offering: obtain a set of blueprints from one of Vishkar’s laboratories—the same one where the Oscillator is being kept.  
  
Late that night, the junkers break into the lab, as does Hanzo, who has been hired to assassinate Aamir. Satya intercepts the junkers while Hanzo, realizing that Aamir is not present, attempts to depart in order to search the rest of the building. However, Satya’s battle with Jamie and Mako is cut short when the Rahu Oscillator suddenly explodes, exposing all present to its energies and knocking them out.  
  
Upon awakening, Satya discovers that she and the junkers have been mutated by the blast—her entire body has been elasticized, Mako appears to be made of stone, and Jamie now has fire powers. Satya accuses Jamie of blowing up the Oscillator, but he denies it. Mako tells her that after what happened to Australia, Jamie wouldn’t pull a stunt like that. As Vishkar security arrives, the three of them make an escape, aided by Hanzo, who has gained the ability to become invisible.  
  
The quartet takes up residence in the former Shimada compound, where they begin testing/trying to get adjusted to their new abilities. During this time, Hanzo finds he can use the energy that usually forms his dragons to create force fields and similar constructs, while Satya confirms that while Mako is unable to return to his original self, he no longer suffers the effects of radiation poisoning. In addition, the group end up sharing some of their backstories with each other, their animosities slowly dissipating. But after a news report reveals that Sanjay has been murdered, and that he was affiliated with Talon, Hanzo argues with Satya, accusing her of being in league with Talon, and leaves in anger. Jamie and Mako, recognizing that she was unaware of Sanjay’s links to Talon, attempt to console her.  
  
Hanzo encounters Genji and Lucio at one of the latter’s parties. Genji helps Hanzo realize that despite not killing Genji, he can still redeem himself and be a hero, while Lucio says that Symmetra isn’t like most of Vishkar, genuinely believing in making a better world. Meanwhile, Satya sneaks into Vishkar Headquarters, taking advantage of an attack by Talon troops, and plants a device which will allow her to hack into their systems from afar. At the same time, Mako and Jamie square off against a Null Sector cell, during which Jamie discovers that his fire form gives him the power of flight, which he uses to take down a Titan.  
  
Back at the Shimada compound, Satya hacks into Vishkar’s database. She discovers a video revealing that Aamir considered her a liability due to her moral conflict and ordered the Rahu Oscillator’s destruction as a means of killing her, planning to frame the junkers for the crime. Furious, she declares that any remaining loyalty she had to Vishkar is gone. Mako and Jamie agree to help her take Vishkar down. Hanzo returns and rejoins them, apologizing to Satya.  
  
The next day, Aamir is giving a press conference, both to deny affiliations with Talon and to introduce the Chakra Six, a team of operatives using hard light tech similar to Satya’s. Satya disrupts the conference, playing the video she found. As Hanzo, Mako, and Jamie join her, Aamir orders the Chakra Six to attack. Despite their skill, they prove no match for Satya’s teammates, with Satya herself preventing Aamir from fleeing while revealing Vishkar’s secrets. Realizing he is trapped, Aamir uses his own hard light tech to form a suit of armor, only for it to start malfunctioning as a recording of Moira tells him “Vishkar has outlived its usefulness,” and that “Sigma says hello.” With help from their powers, Satya and her companions are able to protect the civilians and the Chakra Six as Aamir’s tech explodes, killing him in the process.  
  
One week later, Vishkar’s staff have all been arrested or agreed to testify. Satya informs Winston that while she and the others do not wish to join the newly legalized but still independent Overwatch, they are happy to consider them allies. As they move into New Utopea’s Dos Santos Tower, Jamie says that he’s changed his alias from Junkrat to Scorch (mentioning that Mako vetoed the name Bombshell). Hanzo, feeling a new name would suit his desire to atone, takes the name Ghost Dragon, while Mako is persuaded to go by Rockslide. Satya, after much thought, decides to call herself Dr. Mandala, and that they will be collectively known as the Force Four.  
  
In a mid-credits scene, Mercy, Genji, McCree, and Sombra keep watch over a slumbering Widowmaker. Sombra thanks McCree for helping her get away from Talon. McCree says he and Genji were familiar with her situation, and her intel proved very useful. Reaper, wearing a new outfit, enters and goes to see how Widowmaker is doing. He reveals that Talon’s original goal was to create enough chaos to make humanity give up its freedom in exchange for security, but its goals changed when the third Doomfist killed his predecessor and took his place. Talon is now engaged in a civil war between those who want to go back to the old ways and those who follow Doomfist’s creed, and Reaper, refusing to “be a puppet again”, chose to defect along with Sombra, bringing along Widowmaker in the hopes of rehabilitating her. Mercy wonders aloud about the emergence of more enhanced humans, certain that there will be new heroes among them.  
  
In a post-credits scene, Moira is standing in front of a mirror, her hair now pitch black, her skin a pale green, and her old outfit replaced with a sleeker red and black mix between a long gown and futuristic armor. She muses on how she engineered the downfall of Overwatch, having thrown her lot in with Talon after her work was rejected. Donning a black hooded cloak with a pin depicting an eye, she chuckles at how Sombra became convinced of a conspiracy after hacking into her private computer, and how she had been partially right—Moira has simply been using Talon for her own purposes, and now she has no further need of them. She places a red domino mask over her face, and declares that “Moira O’Deorain is no more. I am Morganna.”


End file.
